1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for vehicles and, more particularly without limitation, to accessories for pickup trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks are commonly used most everywhere, and are particularly popular in non-urban localities. A unique characteristic of a pickup truck is an open bed spaced between the cab and the rear end thereof. Most pickup trucks have a tailgate at the rear end of the bed. The tailgate is hinged along its bottom edge such that the tailgate can be pivoted to a horizontal orientation to facilitate loading items on the bed and, subsequently, pivoting the tailgate back to a vertical orientation to prevent those items from sliding or being blown out of the pickup truck while traveling along street or highway.
A significant benefit provided by pickup trucks is the ability to transport various things in the open bed. Those things range from small to large, and from light to heavy. Unfortunately, the tailgates of most, if not all, pickup trucks are not sufficiently reinforced or structured to withstand and support the weight of some equipment that a user desires to load onto the bed of the pickup truck. Examples of such equipment include golf carts, motorcycles, ATV's, and the like. Typically, when such a sizable piece of equipment is being loaded onto a pickup truck, the upper end of a ramp or a pair of parallel ramps are positioned on a rearward edge of a tailgate that has been lowered to its horizontal orientation. Then, the equipment is either driven or rolled up the ramp and across the tailgate. Without more, the tailgate is generally relied upon to support the weight of the equipment as it traverses the tailgate. Unfortunately, most tailgates are not structured to withstand such excessive weight. As a result, the weight of the equipment bearing down on the tailgate may crush or otherwise damage the tailgate and/or its structural support.
What is needed is an apparatus that enables a user to load equipment onto a bed of a pickup truck wherein the apparatus prevents damage to the tailgate and its structural support.
What is also needed is an apparatus that enables a user to load equipment onto a bed of a pickup truck wherein the apparatus is easily installed when needed and easily removed when no longer needed.
What is further needed is an apparatus that enables a user to load equipment onto a bed of a pickup truck wherein the components of the apparatus are relatively light weight for handling purposes.
What is still further needed is an apparatus that enables a user to load equipment onto a bed of a pickup truck wherein the apparatus is adjustable to accommodate different styles of pickup trucks.
What is yet further needed is an apparatus that enables a user to load equipment onto a bed of a pickup truck wherein the apparatus is adjustable to accommodate different sizes of tailgates.
Some of the equipment a user may desire to load may be too long to be contained within the confines of the bed of the pickup truck, particularly a pickup truck equipped with a commonly available short bed. As a result, the rear wheels may rest on the lowered tailgate as the equipment is being transported. Such an arrangement typically enhances the potential damage that may be rendered to the tailgate and its structural support.
What is still yet further needed is an apparatus that extends the effective length of the bed of a pickup truck, particularly a pickup truck equipped with a short bed, to support equipment being transported without endangering the tailgate or its structural support.